Juegos mentales
by adrix orange dream
Summary: Yo lo amaba ¿o no? si no ¿por que no podía olvidarlo? era complicado, todavía lo es, pero lo mas complicado es lo que callas
1. el destino

Juegos mentales

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Porque si fueran míos, Sinsajo tendría continuación y Cinna hubiera sobrevivido por arte de magia.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Prologo**

**Narrador **

El amor es una antítesis en toda regla y no lo digo como si estuviera hablando expresamente de un poema (aunque me encante leerlos y escribirlos) lo digo tal como suena lo mas literalmente que pueda EL AMOR ES UNA ANTÍTESIS, pero el amor no llega por si solo es un proceso muy largo y todo parte con conocer a alguien luego siguen, las dudas, los besos, el miedo, las calenturas, los celos, las rabias, las reconciliaciones y al final cuando te das vuelta y miras para atrás y ves este largo y interminable camino, que ya ni recuerdas como empezó y puedes mirar todo eso y es ahí cuando por fin puedes decir que es amor.

Pero no estoy para contar finales, eso nunca ha sido lo mío, estoy para contarles como parte esta bella historia que están próximos a conocer y como ya les dije lo primero para amar es conocer y para eso tenemos que hablar de relaciones humanas

Las relaciones humanas son complicadas por miles e innumerables aspectos, eso es algo que he aprendido con los años, y que espero seguir aprendiendo.

Son complicadas por los que dices, por como actúas, porque cada acto tuyo tiene una repercusión en la otra persona. Todas las relaciones son complicadas, las con los conocidos, los padres, hermanos, amigos y parejas ¿pero que hay cuando no es ninguna de las anteriores? Cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es ¿hay excepción para la regla? Lamento informaros que no y de eso se trata esta historia de mostrarles que relacionarse es complicado y que lo más complicado no es el lo que dices es lo que callas.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Parte uno: el destino**

**POV katiniss**

No creo en el amor, de ningún tipo, ni a primera vista, ni en el de para toda la vida. No fui la típica niña que creía en los cuentos de hadas, vi el dolor que puede provocar el amor y no creo que sea un sentimiento por el cual sentir algo agradable; tenía 6 y era una niña como cualquier otra, mi mejor amiga era igual a mí, aunque ella se parecía a un ángel, Prim tenía el cabello largo y con rulos y de un rubio tan claro y brillante como los rayos del sol, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana que cuando salíamos mucho tiempo al sol siempre quedaba roja. Yo por otra parte era de lo más común (aun lo soy) mi pelo castaño y undulado siempre iba atado en dos trenzas y mi piel aceitunada era como la de cualquier otro niño, de hecho lo único que tiene gracia en mi aspecto son mis ojos grises, y en realidad el único motivo por el que me gustan es porque ella decía que eran únicos como yo.

Bueno la cosa es que ella y yo éramos las mejores amigas que jamás pudieron existir, nos encantaba pasar tardes en la pisana y el sol y hacer campamentos dentro de la casa, nos comprendíamos y nos ayudábamos con los pequeños problemas de la vida como si fuéramos adultas, pero un día sin motivo aparente se fue, no me dio ni un adiós, ni un hasta pronto, la tierra solo se la trago y desde aquel día no la he vuelto a ver.

Por eso ya no creo en el amor.

También, como muchos niños que tienen dos padres que trabajan, cuido mucho tiempo de mi, mi nana, nana Sae, era una mujer delgada y alta con el pelo negro que no le caía mas debajo de los hombros, su cara tenia facciones afiladas que le quedaban muy bien y siempre tenía ese olor dulzón he intenso del perfume Tresor, me mimaba mucho y se hacia la tonta cuando sabia que le había robado algún chocolate, me quería como si fuera su hija y yo a ella como la única madre que conocía. Mis padres no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa y el tiempo que estaban yo solo los ignoraba no era normal para mi pasar tiempo con ellos, no era que no los quisiera. Pero también ese mismo en que Prim se fue ella volvió al sur a donde se hallaba su familia y a pesar de que me prometió volver, nunca he visto ni por asomo su cara además de en mis sueños.

Por eso ya no creo en el amor.

Hey mas motivos pero no vale la pena contarlos, no creo en el amor por qué me ha hecho mucho daño ¿no sé si vale estar enamorado?

Parece ser un pasamiento un poco cruel para alguien que está en plena adolescencia y que sus hormonas tienen una fiesta en su interior, pero es la verdad, nunca he tenido un novio y creo que mi máxima expresión de amor fueron unos besos jugando a la botella y algunas experiencias que no se pueden llamar ni siquiera cariño. Además soy serrada y me cuesta conocer a la gente no tengo muchos amigos solo están Marvel, Finnick, Gale y Annie.

Pero entonces te preguntaras ¿Qué es lo que haces para no amar a las personas? Y yo responderé juego con ella, y para eso les hago daño

Muchos tienen a la fiel ironía, unos cuantos palabras hirientes, los más débiles tienen a la los puños de su lado y por ultimo estaban los pocos que son como yo.

Esos que encontraban que ver llorar a alguien a una persona no era suficiente, que era un gesto muy amable de nuestra parte.

Tampoco me mal entiendan no soy masoquista ni una asesina encubierta, aunque de vez en cuando, pensar en cómo lograr tu muerte puede ser hermoso y tentador.

No, mis ataques son más profundos. Se encargan de retorcer tu cordura, derribar tus paredes y... atacar en lo más profundo.

Siempre caminaba con sigilo hacia mis victimas, las saludaba, contaba los segundos que tardaban en confiar en mí y reía en silencio. Les solía hablar a mis presas hasta embobar las, lograba que creyeran completamente en mi, y cuando las tenía a mi merced, como pequeñas marionetas, las rompía, como tú lo hacías con tus juguetes de pequeño.

¿Recuerdas, cuando con tus pequeñas manos, rompías los juguetes que no te servían ya? pues ese era mi trabajo, destrozar lo poco que quedaba de esa persona.

Ya tenía una maestría en este oficio, sabía que puntos tocar para destrozarte.

Pues como dicen si no tienes nada por lo que luchar, no tienes nada que perder y destrozar cuando ya fuste destrozado es algo muy sencillo.

A veces atacaba a los amores rotos en especial con las niñas huecas y superficiales donde su ex novio era el mayor punto débil, a los que eran malos y rudos los sabia identificar y sabia que el problema hay residía en la casa entonces atacaba a los problemas familiares, y también estaba el típico caso donde el ataque iba dirigido a la moral y las dudas y con los que eran más pensativos y filosóficos atacaba las creencias.

En algunos casos me complique, pero siempre ganaba... Hasta aquella vez, en que baje mis defensas y me mostré como de verdad era. Y él era otro sádico como yo, que había conseguido una presa.

Me acuerdo de cada detalle; era una noche que había sufrido de una extraña lluvia de verano. El agua era fresca más el aire sofocante, me sentía como cuando recién sales de la ducha estando dentro de mi casa así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la calle tome caminos que no siempre usaba y llegue a calles que definitivamente no concia

Solo por un momento me decidí a dejar las apariencias. Sonreí como de verdad lo hacía, me quite todos los abrigos, quedándome solo con los jeans y una polera, escale un árbol y apoye mi paraguas entre las ramas.

Supuse que hacer lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero preferí ignorar mis instintos.

Me he preguntado muchas veces si todo esta anteriormente puteado, si lo que llamamos destino es solo una invención y cada paso que hacemos, no es solo algo marcado. Aun no llego a una respuesta exacta, pero esta situación que voy a contar no se podría llamar coincidencia.

Encima de ese árbol me perdí tranquilamente en mis pensamientos. Estaba tan enajenada en mis cosas, que no me fije cuando vote mi paraguas

¡ay¡ - me asome de entre las ramas y vi a un muchacho – ¿qué es esto? – dijo mientras tomaba el mango del paraguas.


	2. juguemos

**Juegos mentales**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Porque si fueran míos, Gale terminaría con alguien y no solito y Beete no tendría que andar en silla de ruedas.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Parte dos: juguemos **

- ¡Ay¡ - me asome de entre las ramas y vi a un muchacho, decir que era adonis era quedarse corto, su belleza era exuberante, las mejores esculturas y obras de arte de todo el mundo no lograrían alcanzar la belleza de este chico. Ojos azules que brillaban aun que estuviera nublado, enmarcados en unas largas pestañas – ¿qué es esto? – dijo y desperté de mi ensoñación, corrí unas cuantas ramas para ver que hacía y logre observar justo cuando estaba recogiendo el mango de mi paraguas.

El fue el que profirió el grito, de seguro no me hubiera tardado tanto en sacar esta simple conclusión si él no me distrajera con su rostro y su figura.

En un ágil salto me baje del árbol y caí frente al joven, el dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás asombrado de que alguien cayera de la nada.

- Lo siento – pronuncie, mientras que con cuidado le quitaba el paraguas de la mano, toque apenas el torso de sus manos con mis dedos, pero un calor electrizante recorrió todo mi brazo se inmediato.  
No sé, no sé por qué no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero su sonrisa era falsa, se notaba por lo ladeada que estaba y por lo sutil que era, además no había brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Digamos que mas era una mueca, que una demostración de alegría, Se parecía mucho a las que yo usaba. Pero, seamos sinceros en ese momento no me hubiera dado cuenta, la lluvia me ponía tonta y contándoles la verdad aunque volviera a vivir esa escena mil veces más, todo sería igual; yo caería de nuevo confiando en su sonrisa torcida y el …. Ni idea que carajo haría el, pero yo haría lo mismo solo por el hecho que me apetecía, me apetecía hasta el extremo de lo preocupante, como quien busca a la muerte o a un sentimiento dañino. En cierta forma todo se podía resumir a estas palabras "yo era un mosquito y en estos instantes él, era mi sol personal"

- ¿No tienes frió? – Me dijo cuando ya estaba por encaramarme en mi árbol de nuevo- estando así te vas a resfriar.

Ya tenía claro que era una trampa, incluso yo debí usarla una vez o dos, pero a pesar de eso le dije.

- Si - ¿Por qué caía? – Pero arriba – dije apuntando el árbol – está más cálido – me encarame en una rama baja, estire el brazo y la dije - ¿subes?

Por supuesto sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, cada gesto fue meticulosamente pensado y ejecutado, nada se dejaba a la ligera, pues quería ganar, como siempre, hacerle ver que yo era mejor jugando que el. Porque seamos sinceros, competir es una gran tentación.

- Está bien – acepto mi mano – siempre que el juego sea bueno- ambos sabíamos que nos mentíamos, solo que nadie lo iba aceptar.

Al llegar al a cima ambos teníamos dos cosas claras:  
1. Alguien ganaba si o si  
2. Yo corría con desventaja, por que en algún momento fui verdadera.

- ¿Así es como coqueteas con las chicas? – le pregunte mientras me sentada en el borde rama.

- No, aunque usualmente no me encuentro chicas tan lindas en el medio de la lluvia – apoyo la espalda en el tronco y las piernas las estiro sobre la rama en que yo estaba sentada.

- No, yo me refería a preguntarles si tienen frio – continúe antes de que pudiera contestar – esperar una respuesta común, pasarle el poleron o la chaqueta que andes trayendo y luego conseguir un nuevo número telefónico – vi como su seño se fruncía levemente, pero luego se relajo y me respondió con total desenvoltura.

- siento arruinar tu hipótesis, preciosa – me miro con fiereza y seducción – pero no traigo poleron, ni nada parecido – se puso serio y agrego – además yo no soy ese tipo de chicos.

Ambos callamos y se genero el silencio, pero no era como los habituales silencios que incomodan y generan un mal ambiente, era agradable, tranquilo.

Mientras estábamos así me dedique a mirar hacia abajo, no había gente ni autos, las luces de algunas casas estaban encendidas y pequeñas charcas empezaban a formarse, balancee los piernas de un lado para otro, estire los brazos, sonreí, me sentía libre.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –rompió el silencio, pero a pesar de sentirme libre no cabía en mis planes decirle la verdad.

- Porque me gusta la lluvia, pero no tanto como para mojarme – ahora que lo pienso fue una respuesta muy estúpida y vacía.

- No, enserio ¿Por qué estás aquí? – no quería responder, decir la verdad me costaba bastante, en especial cuando había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo, que a veces me costaba reconocer quien era en realidad. Pero algo en sus ojos me izo responderle de todos modos.

- ¿Por qué? Sinceramente – baje la vista – no lo sé – no entendía por qué hablaba, pero tampoco quería callarme – me parece… más seguro – dije y punto, luego cayó el silencio por un largo rato.

- ¿Más seguro? – se acerco peligrosamente a mi rosto – y ¿de qué te escondes? – su cara estaba a unos pocos centímetros, se había movido muy rápido el estaba al otro lado.

- De –apoye mis manos sobre las suyas- gen – acerque mi rostro – te – observe directamente su ojos – como – me aleje de golpe y la toque la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice – tu.

O de la gente en general, pensé para mí misma; si estaba lejos no me encariñaba, sino me encariñaba no sufría cuando se iban. Era simple y era lo que solía hacer.

- y que, ahora me vas a decir que te gusta tan poco la gente que no tienes amigos – pregunto haciéndose el sarcástico.

- no, no tengo ninguno – le respondí seria para ver que respondía (reírme de él un ratito no estaba mal ¿o sí?)

- yo – tartamudeo – lo siento, no sabía, perdón – dijo muy acelerado y yo me largue a reír – ¿era una broma? – asentí y el bufo.

- sí, tengo algunos.

- cuéntame de ellos – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- no son muchos, así que no esperes la gran historia. Bueno, primero esta Gale, lo conoce como a los 4 años, nunca le hable más que lo necesario de hecho pocas veces me preocupe de su existencia , hasta que hace como 5 años, cuando teníamos 12, un día como este en el que había mucha lluvia, llego un chico menudo y de ojos grises a la entrada de mi casa, completamente empapado y con un pequeño cuaderno azul marino entro lo brazos, lo reconocí de inmediato era el cuaderno donde hacia pequeñas notas de la vida, ese que no le había mostrado a nadie. Lo que sigue para adelante es historia, no nos hemos separado más.

- interesante, yo también tengo un amiga así – me dijo mientras miraba al vació, seguro recordándola tenia la misma mirada que tenía yo cuando hablaba de Gale.

- y amigas, alguna chica que ronde en tu vida – esto parecía conversación con un compañero nuevo en el colegio, era tan infantil pero me sentía tan bien.

- si esta Annie, está loca – me miro extraño – hey lo digo en el buen sentido, e un amor y sale con uno de mis amigos, Finnick causa siempre revuelo entre las chicas, pero en el fondo es el mejor chico que pudiera existir-

- ¿alguien más? -

- sí, esta Marvel, estoy segura que si va a un psicólogo le detectarían hiperactividad, es que ese chico nunca para, creo que nunca he tenido la suerte de verlo tranquilo sentado en una silla, excepto cuando esta con resaca y no creo que eso cuente – mi acompañante negó – esos son todos, ves, te fije que no eran las grandes historia.

- me parecen excelentes historias.

Nos callamos un rato y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, había perdido. El sabia demasiadas cosas de mi mas de las que uno le debía contar a alguien cuando recién lo conoce ¿y yo? ¿Qué? Que tenía una amiga, por dios, eso se puede deducir de cualquier persona. No puedo creer que me dejara caer tan fácil por un simple extraño de ojos bonitos y una espalda de infarto, yo no era así, me pensaba las cosas con calma y media la más mínima reacción en cada persona ¿Qué me pasaba? No podía seguir así, tenía que volver a la frialdad y a comportarme como lo hacía habitualmente, no iba a dejar que me ganara un chico guapo, yo era mejor que eso.

Caí, K.O! Round 1 perdido, me quedaban dos para repuntar o morir en el intento.

**notas de su humilde servidora: primero que todo, mis mas sinceras disculpas, planeaba subir un capitulo el miércoles de esta semana pero llegue tarde del colegio (estoy dando pruebas atrasadas, por salir de vacaciones a mitad de año) y el jueves iba a escribir pero la maravillosa Katniss Ainsworth me pidió ayuda con su fantástica traducción "inesperado". te acabo de publicitar (aun que pocos leerán esto) ¿se puede? díganme que no esta mal. y así se me fue la semana, por eso pido perdón a todos los que querían leer un nuevo capitulo. **

**bueno ahora mas disculpas, probablemente aya unos cuantos (ojala no sean muchos) errores ortográficos, peor es que son las 3:00 de la mañana y no quiero revisarlo. si, por si se lo pregunta yo escribo a esta hora, la hora mas común y corriente.**

**y por ultimo muchas gracias AndieDiggory por ser la primera en comentar y llenarme de alegría y ánimos, a Riley92 que es compañera chilena y supongo que los otros dos comentarios que dicen Riley son también tuyos, a Liz que me puso entre sus escritores favoritos, sus historias favoritas y me escribió un comentario, osea ni siquiera creo que me lo merezca ¡eres la mejor!. y a todos aquellos que quizás leyeron y no dejaron comentario y a las marravillosas personas que me pusieron dentro de sus alertas y de favoritos.**

**y como yo siempre me despido, ya algunos lo saben.**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla **

**besos, adrix **


	3. callame

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Porque si fueran míos, Coin se parecería más a una bruja (físicamente) y Snow tendría una muerte mas dolorosa.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Parte tres: cállame **

- y que hay de ti – me miro extrañado - ¿tus amigos? – No me respondió - ¿Cómo son tus amigos?

- no son muchos- silencio.

Lo mire durante un rato, su postura era relajada, mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios firmemente apretados. El no pensaba revelarme nada de él, y yo que había caído tan fácilmente.

- no piensas decirme nada ¿verdad? – Asintió – ¿y si jugamos? - cambio la sutil sonría que tenia por una más grande y aterradora, como la que le ponía el gato Cheshire a Alicia.

- ¿y cuál es el juego que me propones?

- 20 preguntas, siempre he querido jugarlo….pero con una condición –me miro extrañado, el juego era simple y todo el mundo conocía las reglas y de que se trataba – yo pregunto y tan solo tu respondes – se la pensó un rato, no le convenía para nada pero si era tan terco como yo al final iba a aceptar.

- está bien – suspiro – primera pregunta.

- ¿amigos?

- creo que la perversidad es uno de los impulsos primitivos del ser humano, una de esas indivisibles facultades que rigen, inicialmente el carácter del hombre – lo mire extrañada, era una muy bonita cita de Poe ¿pero que tenía que ver eso con mi pregunta? Al parecer entendió mi expresión porque continuo - tu pregunta carecía de sentido, mi respuesta no tenia porque tener alguno – maldito pensé para mis adentros – además perdiste una pregunta, solo te quedan 19.

- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

- Sol, bueno se llama Girasol – se le iluminaron un poco los ojos – la conozco desde que tengo conciencia – se callo abruptamente, recodándose de que no debía hablar de mas – eso es todo.

- ¿Cómo es ella?- me corregí antes de que respondiera cualquier tontera -¿Cómo es Sol?

-de verdad es como un sol.

- ¿a qué te refrieres con eso?

-te abriga como el sol, hace sentir bien a todos, pero – lo interrumpí temiendo a que no continuara.

- ¿pero qué? – se rio un poco, seguramente por mi desesperación a que contestara.

- pero constantemente se quema a ella misma y esta tan lejos de los demás como el sol.

- la quieres ¿verdad?

- ¿a quién?- me respondió alzando los hombros con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo plantada en su rostro.

- ahg rayos – farfulle y el lanzo una risota que resonó atraves del aire - ¿me estás haciendo perder preguntas apropósito?

- sí, y la que acabas de hacer también cuenta –rio de nuevo- solo te quedan 13.

- tranquilo, es mi numero de la suerte quizás ahora me va mejor. Que hay te tu familia ¿Cuántos son?

- cuatro, contándome –bueno, quizás el 13 no era mi número de la suerte.

- ¿y quienes serian las personas que integran a tu familia? – este era listo, más que la mayoría, tenía que elegir muy bien todas las palabras que iba a usar.

- esta Glim, Glimmer – vi en su mirada como se apiadaba un poco de mi – es mi hermana, y están Haymitch y Effie , mis padres –sonrió, de seguro estaba maquinando algo dentro de su cabeza – ¿y qué hay de tu familia?

- quedamos en que tan solo tu responderías ¿te acuerda?- rayos caí de nuevo.

-sí, me acuerdo… a por cierto quedan 11.

- acá va la 10 – dije moviendo mi diez dedos en el aire- ¿tienes novia?

- no se podría decir que oficialmente, pero algo parecido.

- algo parecido ¿Qué quieres decir?

- hay muchas chicas que están detrás de mí, mas ninguna me interesa.

- ¿Por qué no te interesan?

- no son un desafío, me gustan las presas difíciles.

- arrogante, vamos por algo más simple ¿color favorito?

- naranjo –lo mire extrañada, no es muy común que el color favorito de un chico sea naranjo. –por favor no pienses en el naranja chillón que todos conocen. Mi color favorito es naranja, pero naranja atardecer.

- tu secreto más oscuro.

- que, vamos eso ni siquiera es una pregunta. - sonreí y el se la pensó un poco mas – pero cuenta, tu esperabas una respuesta –maldita sea.

- ¿Cuál es tu secreto más oscuro?

- comcimom – murmuro tan despacio que no entendí.

- ¿Qué?- sabía que era perder otra pregunta pero de verdad quería saber que escondía

- que cocino, me dedico a hacer pasteles y postres – reí bajito -¡¿QUE?! No tiene nada de mal.

- no es por eso, es que me parece muy tierno que te de vergüenza decirlo.

- ¿estás enamorado?

- no lo sé, a decir verdad es una pregunta bastante confusa.

- ¿Cómo puede ser complicado?

- no creo que uno pueda enamorarse y saberlo de un instante para otro.

- ¿qué opinas de mi?

- no puedo contestar eso, no pienso que sea apropiado.

- ultima ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Me gusta la lluvia, pero no tanto como para mojarme - repitió lo que yo había dicho, bueno fue hace mucho rato, pero no tiene derecho a robarse mis respuestas. Así que iba a responder, pero no logre abrir los labios y el continuo. –en realidad solo quería aprovecharme de ti. –dijo con una sonrisa y mirada lasciva.

- ¿en qué sentido? –

- En todos, cariño – alguien distraído no se habría dado cuenta de que era una broma, pero yo si vi como hacia una sonrisa torcida y entornaba los ojos, así que la seguí el juego.

- De todas formas… te ganare, la seducción no me vence – le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocencia, y con ironía rebatí – cariño.

Nos desafiamos con las miradas, y yo supe que estaba perdida en esos ojos azules que me traían loquita desde que los había visto y ni idea que pensaba él.

Al fin había conocido a alguien que jugara también este juego como yo y quizás mejor.

Como era de esperar iniciamos otra guerra de miradas, nos analizamos, como dos luchadores que a la vez son presa y atacante. Era relajante, todo en él lo era, por eso respondía a sus preguntas, por eso seguía sus juegos, por eso es iba ganando y el sabia tanto de mi.

En sus ojos pude ver coraje, valentía, furia, y que era eso…eso que producía un calor en mi estomago y formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro ¿Qué era lo que veía en sus ojos? Me seducía, me atraía y a la vez me aterraba. Baje por sus ojos recorriendo su cara, pómulos redondos, mas todas las facciones eran grandes y firmes. Me detuve un momento en sus labios, los mire con cuidado y me deleite imaginando como seria tenerlos solo para mi, de inmediato deseche el pensamiento, pero no podía negar que quería besarlo.

Me incline un poco y el pareció no rechazarlo, pasa mis brazos por su cuello y los junte por detrás, me acerque un poco más, hasta que nuestra respiraciones chocaron.

- Maldito – me acomode mejor, en realidad me puse sobre su regazo

- Calladita te vez más bonita – poso su manos grandes y firmes sobre mi cintura

- Pues callam… - pero antes de terminar, una boca ataco a la mía.

Me paralice antes que nada, pero luego me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, me besaba, tal como lo quería hace unos segundos.

Sus labios carnosos rosaban los míos delicadamente, con un vaivén suave y calmado. Al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía tome acción de inmediato, pose mis manos en sus mejillas y lo bese con el mismo vaivén tranquilo que él llevaba.

Su lengua pidió permiso, como si de verdad besarme le importara, yo se lo concedí gustosa, separa un poco los labios, y deje que ambos jugáramos a esta danza de lenguas en llamas. Mis manos se enredaban en las ondas de sus cabellos dorados y las manos de él pasaban de mi cintura a mis caderas y luego hacia mi espalda, de una manera que me encantaba.

No se compara a ningún otro beso que hubiera dado nunca, no salía de ningún parámetro, pero tampoco entraba a alguno. No era un beso pasional, pero tampoco demasiado dulce, el no se comportaba demasiado bruto, pero tampoco era Sr. Delicadezas. El único parámetro al que podía entrar, era al que me volvía loca, sus manos acariciándome, su lengua que danzaba como si se conocieran de siempre con la mía y sus labios que eran como una droga para los mios.

Paso el tiempo y el aire pedía con locura entrar a mis pulmones, me separe aun sin querer hacerlo, solo por el instinto de supervivencia y mire a los ojos marrones que me traían loca.

- Lo siento – le dije tartamudeando y con las piernas temblando – discúlpame – me baje de su regazo y me coloque tan lejos como el árbol me lo permitía.

- Yo…he…. No importa – seguramente quería decir algo, pero entre balbuceos y cerradas de boca, no supe que era.

K.O! Round 2 de nuevo perdí, pero…. Cada vez me importa menos, aunque mi orgullo aun me obliga a ganarle.

**Notas de su humilde servidora: wow, ahora si traigo un capitulo a tiempo, espero que les guste ya que a mi no me ha convencido mucho, pero esperare a ver que dicen ustedes para juzgar al pobre capitulo.**

**¿quien es Sol? hay alguien que se este preguntando eso, bueno pues a lo sabrán, aparecerá mas adelante.**

**Yey es la primera vez que escribo un beso, espero que aya quedado bien. **

**bueno, eso es todo por hoy mis mas grandes agradecimientos a Riley92 que me da las energías para seguir adelante y me hace sentir requete bien, otro besote a Vicky, por aya de Twitter, ella sabe quien es, gracias a ella termine este capitulo hoy día si no recién estaría para la próxima semana, así que agradézcanle. Y por supuesto un beso y un abrazo enorme para Liz, que un día me dijo " he chica escribes bien, deja de hacerlo en mis comentarios y anda a hacer algo productivo que te quedara genial" y aquí me tienen.**

**muchas gracias a todo el que ha leído la historia para mi esto es algo importante, y si alguien la lee se me llena el alma de emoción. **

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

******besos, adrix**


	4. las despedidas… no hay que decirlas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Porque si fueran míos Katniss hubiera aceptado el azucarillo de Finnick.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Parte cuatro: las despedidas… hay que dejarlas implícitas **

El fantasma de un beso recién dado aun vibraba en mis labios, el calor de las caricias se extendía desde mi boca hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, mi mente no avanzaba y no podía unir ni pensamientos ni palabras. Quería mas, quería como nunca había querido el afecto de alguien, aunque fuera meramente físico.

- No crees que es hora de irnos – me dijo interrumpiendo mis lentas cavilaciones.

- En realidad sí, pero la lluvia a mojado el árbol y ahora esta resbaloso – no puedo creer que haya usado una escusa tan sosa.

Si me lo preguntara enserio por supuesto que diría que no, a lo de bajar, pues me agradaba bastante su compañía, aunque si seguía así mi orgullo se iría volando, y un resfrió llegaría en vez de él.

- Bueno, intentémoslo, yo bajare primero y luego tu pisas donde yo – dijo empezando a descender.

Me quede mirándolo desde arriba durante un rato, con la escusa de que espera que él baraja un poco para poder seguirlo. A pesar de que llevaba una polera algo holgada puesta, pude apreciar como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban cuando usaba solo los brazos para sostener su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué esperas? – me dijo mirándome desde unas ramas más abajo.

Tuve el pensamiento infantil, de agradecer que siempre fui una chica a la que no le gustaban las faldas ni los vestidos, sonreí para mí misma por pensar en tal estupidez y luego baje por el mismo camino que había tomado mi acompañante.

La bajada fue fácil, no caímos y evitamos mojarnos mucho. Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando me apoye mal en una rama y esa re rompió bajo mi peso, al caer me di cuenta de que había algo blando debajo de mi, tome unos segundo para procesarlo. Se me ocurrieron dos posibilidades; 1° ser una chica muy suertuda que al caer de la rama, tuvo la fortuna de caer sobre un montón de hojas o el pasto blando. O estaba la 2° había ocurrido ese incidente que solo puede pasar en la películas, en una telenovela, o en una historia escrita por una joven cursi y yo estaría sobre el cuerpo del muchacho más hermoso que he conocido.

Y como el karma por alguna razón inexplicable me odia y la suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado, la opción que fue la correcta, era la número dos.

Y así nos encontramos el tendido en el piso con una mueca de dolor un par de mechones revueltos y mojados sobre su rostro, por los cuales se deslizaban pequeñas gotitas de lluvia, y por supuesto sus ojos seguían siendo de ese seductor e hipnotizaste azul. Y yo sobre él como una estúpida, con los brazos flexionados y escondidos entre el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el mío, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba completamente apoyado en el de él y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Apoye mi frente contra la suya, no haría más que eso, o eso me proponía, claro que uno se propone muchas cosas en esta vida y no siempre las cumple.

Con una de mis manos libere a su rostro de esos mechones, acerque un poco mas mi rostro quedando solo a milímetros, sentía su respiración y de seguro el sentiría la mía, pero me contuve, deslice mi mejilla hasta la suya y la di un suave peso en el pómulo izquierdo.

Me separe y me levante, le extendí la mano para que se parase, pero él la rechazo, luego recogí el paraguas, que unos momentos antes había tirado al piso.

El me tomo la mano y lanzo el paraguas lejos, me agarro de los hombros y me tiro contra él.

- bésame – susurro, pero nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que era imposible no escucharlo – solo hazlo – me pidió – una última vez.

Tenía pensado tan solo rosar sus labios, pero en el momento en que los toque el ataca a mi boca, me fue arrastrando lentamente hacia atrás hasta que choque con el tronco del árbol, la corteza dura me raspo la espalda cuando él me alzo al vilo. Empuje mi cuerpo hacia abajo con toda la fuerza que podía hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo, nos separe acoplando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para hacerlo.

Me aleje, camine unos pasos en su contra. Estaba cansada, de algún modo este encuentro me había dejado agotada, apoye mis manos sobre mis rodillas flexionadas.

- ¿sueles hacer esto? – preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- no – dije apenas levantando la voz.

- ¿no a qué?

- no a todo – le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos – no suelo ni besar a chicos, ni conocer a gente debajo de un árbol en los días de lluvia, ni – me calle estuve a punto de decirle que no quería olvidarlo, pero eso era algo, que no tenía por qué saber.

- yo tampoco hago nada de esto usualmente, pero me ha encantado.

Me reí suavemente se me había ocurrido la cosa más bizarra del mundo.

- ¿de qué te ríes? – Negué con la cabeza –vamos, dime

- te podría pedir un favor – asintió – podrías no volver hacer esto nunca – me miro con cara de no entender nada – podrías no volver a conocer a una chica bajo un árbol, jugar a las 20 preguntas y luego besarla.

- no creo que ese sea un hecho muy común, ni que lo pueda hacer muy amenudeo – lo mire seria - ¿Por qué?

- es estúpido, pero quisiera que fuera algo nuestro… seria nuestro recuerdo.

- por supuesto, princesa – me respondió haciendo una reverencia.

- no creo que sea una princesa, me falta dulzura y delicadeza.

- es increíble, no puedes ver cuán fantástica eres.

- ¿qué es lo que tanto vez en mi? – pregunte enojada. Podía aceptar los juegos pero los piropos eran algo que nunca me había gustado.

- eres única, como tus ojos grises – di un respingo. Esas eran las mismas palabras que me decía Prim cuando éramos pequeñas - ¿dije algo malo?

Se me nublaron los ojos al pensar en Prim, la extrañaba a pesar de los años, no le dije adiós y tampoco quería hacerlo con este chico. Pestañe repetidas veces para que no se me notaran los ojos llorosos y le mire.

- no es nada, tranquilo, solo me has recordado a una persona que quiero mucho.

Me acerque a él y deje que me estrechara entre sus brazos, se mecía de un lado al otro intentando darme confianza, cosa que en verdad no era necesaria, en el momento que dijo "¿no tienes frio?" ya se había robado mi confianza

- ¿Qué va a pasar? – Me pregunto, no respondí - ¿nos volveremos a ver? – Mantuve mi silencio – dime, por favor que nos volveremos a ver.

- no lo sé – dije contra su pecho – pero me gustaría – reí para no llorar – dejémoslo en manos del destino.

Me separe un poco que del y lo mire de pies a cabeza, memorizando cada recoveco que su cuerpo. No quería olvidarlo y esta era la única forma que se me ocurría; sus zapatillas tenían hechas dos nudos, un pequeño lunar sobre la clavícula del hombre izquierdo, pestañas largas, ojos azules. No lo iba olvidar por ningún motivo, ya estaba en mi mundo y en mi mente.

- así ¿Qué este es el adiós? – me dijo con una triste sonrisa, una nueva expresión que iba a poder recordar de él.

- Adiós – le abrase y le bese la mejilla de nuevo.

Le pase mi paraguas, alegando que vivía cerca y que no importaba, el lo acepto después de un rato y yo me marche.

En la esquina me gire, y seguía ahí, nos despedimos con las manos y ahora si me marche, definitivamente.

La verdad, es que mi casa no quedaba cerca, vivía a unas 20 cuadras de ahí, pero quería pensar, no logre hacer mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para quedar tranquila. Pensé en el amor, esa era la pregunta la única que fluyo constantemente en mi mente ¿amor?... y creo que llegue a un respuesta, una incorrecta, una que solo serviría para mí y nadie más. Y decía así; mintamos, el amor es fantástico, excepcional, un sentimiento total de entrega al otro, que te hace sentir maripositas en el estomago y actuar como si siempre fueras joven. Sincerémonos, el amor es una locura… muy sensata, como diría Shakespeare, un delirio, una respuesta autómata del cerebro para alejarnos de la soledad. Pero el amor es el amor ¿Por qué buscamos una respuesta? Si no puede ser más simple.

Y a pesar de eso todavía me pregunto ¿Qué es el amor? Y lo seguiré haciendo por muchos años más.

K.O! Round 3, he perdido, eso creo…. Qué pena… Más… me da lo mismo.

En el mismo árbol, uno que no tiene ninguna gracia más que todos los otros del parque y que su único valor era el encuentro amoroso entre dos jóvenes, un paraguas naranja reposaba tranquilo en el piso, tumbado, abandonado y sombrío. A lo lejos un muchacho camina sin un rumbo fijo, los goterones le caían sobre todo el cuerpo pero el parecía no darse cuenta, estaba imaginándose que volvería a encontrarse con esa bella jovencita, llevaba una mano en la mejilla para mantener el calor del beso de su princesa, caminaba lento y pausado, como esperando que el tiempo no pasara, o lo hiciera tan lento como él.

**notas de su humilde servidora: me vino una gran inspiración este fin de semana largo y escribí dos capítulos de un tirón. ¿que les pareció? ¿que creen que va a pasar? bueno les adelanto que para la próxima vamos a tener a mas personajes.**

**gracias a Riley92 por los comentarios, lo siento tuve que hacer perder a Katniss, era parte de la historia, y el arrogante Peeta es solo una faceta que quise mostrar, ya volverá a ser nuestro chico del pan y de los dientes de león.**

**me gustaría tener mas reviews T_T, pero no importa yo seguiré escribiendo con las misma energía.**

**saludos por allá en twitter a Vicky **

**y como yo siempre me despido, ya algunos lo saben.**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	5. la chica de los besos bajo la lluvia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Porque si fueran míos, Tresh hablaría mas y todos los tributos se enamorarían aun mas de él.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Parte cinco: la chica de los besos bajo la lluvia está de vuelta**

En algunas ocasiones el destino es cruel y las circunstancias injustas, otras veces simplemente no sucede nada y están por supuesto, las buenas historias con los finales felices.

Este es un final horrible ¿no les parece? Uno donde los amantes no se vuelven a ver y lo único que queda en muestra de su amor era un paraguas naranja y el recuerdo de unos besos bajo la lluvia.

Ella, nunca lo supimos, se llamaba katniss, Katniss Everdeen, Kat para los amigos. Y esta es su historia.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Un mes más tarde**

Los días pasan y yo sigo igual, con mis locos amigos, con mi crueldad hacia las personas, con mis tristezas y mis melancolías. Todo está aparentemente igual… excepto por él, por culpa de él yo ya no soy la misma.

Al día siguiente volví al árbol, la lluvia había parado y el olor a tierra mojada inundaba mis fosas nasales y los zapatos que llevaba quedaron embarrados con barro a los pocos pasos, todo estaba aparentemente igual, del mismo modo que yo parecía la misma.

No quedaba nada hay que me atara, ni una señal de lo sucedido, de hecho todo parece tan normal que no lo puedo considerar mi lugar y por eso no he vuelto a ir. Solo tengo los bellos recuerdos que se convierten en melancolía con en el paso de los días, y eso es a lo único que me aferro.

Sé que son recuerdos, lose ¿pero qué pasa si todo lo soñé? Nadie me puede asegurar que paso esa noche, no había nadie en mi casa cuando Salí y cuando llegue estaba igual de vacía, por lo cual nadie me puede decir si Salí o lo soñé, es que era tan perfecto… más de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar. Pero lo sé, sé que no es un sueño, todo era demasiado real como para serlo, sus manos al sostenerme tiernamente de la cintura, sus labios hábiles, suaves y embriagadores. Tenían un sabor tan único, nunca creí que unos labios pudieran saber así, a dulces de limón y a café recién hecho.

Nunca he vuelto a ver al chico que me desvela por las noches, no puedo creer que aun no me sepa su nombre.

No sé el nombre el nombre del chico que me gusta, no al que amo, no al que quiero, al que odio. No sé ni siquiera lo que siento.

Pero me aferro a eso porque no lo puedo olvidar, por más que intento de no recordar lo que vivimos no puedo dejar de pensar en el.

En los días de lluvia me acuerdo aun mas de él y desearía tenerle cerca, tener sus besos para que el frio de la lluvia no me pareciera tan inmenso, tener sus sarcásticos y arrogantes comentarios para divertirme toda la noche y olvidar que me es imposible dormir con las gotas de lluvia que golpean en mi ventana, solo desearía tenerle como aquella vez… solo una vez más.

Ya nada es lo mismo, eso lo tengo claro y todo es culpa de él aunque no lo sepa, pero claro para los demás yo sigo siendo igual.

Suena el timbre de mi casa, lo había olvidado, mis amigos habían decidido que era muy divertido arrastrarme hasta el parque de diversiones.

Me termine de vestir con algo cómodo, unos jeans desgastados con un agujero en la rodilla, una blusa a cuadros verdes y converse verde oscuro que encontré en un aulet fuera de la ciudad. Tome un pequeño bolso negro y lo llene con mi cama y la billetera, baje los escalones corriendo y llegue a abrir la puerta

Gale y Marvel estaban haciendo apuestas, como siempre, esta vez era de quien duraría más en los juegos.

- 10 a que te gano- pronuncia Marvel con su típica arrogancia, que por algún extraño motivo le queda bien.

- 10 a que lo hago mejor que tu – dijo Gale que estaba apoyado tranquilamente sobre la pared.

Los mire, Gale con su 1.80cm de altura y su comportamiento tan borde intimidaría a cualquiera, pero apostaría mi mano derecha a que haría cualquier cosa por los suyos. Marvel a plena vista era un cabeza de musculo, no pasaba ningún ramo con notas decentes, pero si lograbas robarle uno de sus cuadernos, te darías cuenta de que era un gran filósofo. Annie parecería la chica más superficial del planeta, con todos sus trajes y vestidos, pero es la única persona que he conocido que movería todas las estrellas del cielo por sacarle una sonrisa a alguien. Finnick era el perfecto don juan, pero un don juan con un corazón tan puro.

Estos son mis amigos y este es mi extraño grupo, pero que va son raros y yo igual y solo con ellos me siento parte de algo, pero de todos modos es un algo que no está completo, no como lo estuvo estando junto a él. Alejo todo tipo de pensamientos que me puedan hacer daño y decido hacer una entrada triunfal.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí con un golpe estruendoso, me voy acercando con pasos felinos como los que dan las modelos, giro mi cabeza para que todo mi cabello quede solo en un hombro y me rió que mi estúpida acción. Nunca he sido la chica más despampanante y afeminada y mis amigos sabían que cuando actuaba así era para hacerlos reír, entonces como buenos que eran me siguieron el juego.

- ¿adónde mas tan linda muchacha? - me susurra Gale al oído mientras me agarra de la cintura y me pega a su espalda.

- al parque de atracciones – dije con voz seductora a lo cual todos reímos. -¿siguen con las apuestas? ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-bueno – suspira Annie, a veces tienen que tratarnos como a sus pequeños – la cosa va en quien es capaz de subirse a todos los juegos.

- y cuando decimos todos los juegos, son todos los juegos – aclara Marvel con una sonrisa enorme.

Normalmente no apostaba con mis amigos, pero hoy al contrario de todos los días de mi vida me sentía con la suerte más alta que nunca, podía asegurar que me había tomado una botella de Felix Felicis. - yo doy 10 a que lo hago mejor que cualquiera. – todos se carcajearon sin ningún respeto hacia mi pobre persona.

Tenían razón en hacerlo, yo nunca ganaba ninguna apuesta ni ningún concurso en el que participara, si este tenía que ver con la suerte, pero a pesar de eso ellos no tenían ningún derecho para reírse de mí, así que puse mi mejor cara de indignada y continúe.

- si – grite para que mi voz sonara más que sus risotadas – estoy apostando.

- ay cariño – me dijo Gale mientras me pasaba un brazo por el hombro. – No es necesitaría la humillación, puedes retirar lo que dijiste, no nos reiremos mas de ti – rio un poco mas – o no por lo menos más de lo que nos reímos habitualmente.

- lo digo enserio Gale - quite su brazo de mis hombros – y esta vez estoy segura de que ganare.

- lo mismo dijiste la otra vez – Annie canturreo mientras se acercaba a mí levantando un dedo acusatoriamente – y no quieres que te recuerde lo que paso.

No, no lo quería, no era necesario que tuviera que mencionar aquella vez en la que tuve que andar todo un día por la ciudad vestida de gatita con un cartel que decía "miau ¿alguien que maullé conmigo?". Maldito Marvel y su idea de que en vez de apostar dinero, el que perdiera tenía que cumplir un reto y maldita yo por ser tan estúpida como para apostar contra él, como si fuera capaz de comer más que Marvel en 10 minutos, estúpida.

- no es necesario que lo hagas Annie , no me es agradable aun recordar esa ocasión – Finnick, Marvel y Gale rieron, mi amiga intento no hacerlo.

- ay vamos te veías muy linda en ese disfraz – ahg nunca creí que Finnick pudiera hacer me enojar, pero parece que lo ha logrado – he, no te enojes, lo digo como un buen amigo. Pero enserio Katniss lo de la apuesta no era una broma.

- no, no lo era. Estoy apostando y lo estoy haciendo con toda la seriedad que se puede. - todos me miraron extrañados – además que les importa, si gano seria una cosa muy milagrosa y si pierdo van a tener los 10 que he apostado para hacer lo que quieran.

- bueno en ese caso – analizo Marvel – a aposta, pero conste kat, que estabas advertida.

Me di vuelta a la vez que rodaba los ojos, que estresante que tuvieran tan poca confianza en mí, aunque no los culpo.

Camine hasta la parada de autobús más cercana y ahí nos quedamos conversando de las cosas más triviales hasta que llego el bus que nos dejaba a la entrada del parque, cuando llegamos vi a alguien, a alguien que esa pareció familiar, esa espalda la conocía.

**notas de su humilde servidora: ay como lo siento se que prometí subir un capitulo el miércoles, y se que no tengo perdón. Pero esta semana fueron las alianzas en mi colegio (semana del colegio) por lo cual todos los días llegaba a mi casa muy tarde y cansada, fueron muy divertidas pero me dejaron eso os ruego sus disculpas, se los recompensare de algún modo.**

**lamento anunciarles que me desapareceré durante un tiempo. en mi colegio cada dos años se hacen diversas salidas, este año me toca una llamada "MÁNDALA", la cosa es que no vamos de viaje con mi curso por 3 días por lo cual no podre escribir, tanto por que me da vergüenza que ellos lean esto y tanto por que no tendremos Internet. por eso intentare subir un capitulo mañana, pero no prometo nada.**

**y en el próximo capitulo (música de final de serie) ¡tenia tantas ganas de hacer eso!, bueno en el próximo capitulo tendremos al Peeta que tanto amamos y algunos mas.**

**gracias a Riley92 por su apoyo y a AndieDiggory que al parecer se enamoro de mis disclaimers las quiero.**

**un saludo a Vicky que me lee desde Twitter.**

**un enorme abrazo a EllaCampbell a quien le prometí no hacer sufrí y creo que he fallado (lo siento) y quien me dio lo ánimos que me faltaban, muchas gracias. **

**y el ultimo abrazote de la noche va para Mockingjay Forever, ay liz tu sabes que eres lo máximo y eres un amor al promocionarme en tu historia y aunque se que es ridículo por que muchas menos personas leen la mía lo diré **

** SI TU, EL QUE ME LEES SI NO VAS A LEER LAS HISTORIAS DE Mockingjay Forever, YO PERSONALMENTE IRÉ A DONDE TE ENCUENTRES Y ME CONTACTARE CON SNOW PARA QUE TE HAGA LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	6. el chico del paraguas naranja

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Porque si fueran míos, bonnie and twill hubieran logrado llegar al 13 y ser parte de la revolución.**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Parte seis: el chico del paraguas naranja **

En algunas ocasiones el destino es cruel y las circunstancias injustas, otras veces simplemente no sucede nada y están por supuesto, las buenas historias con los finales felices.

Este es un final horrible ¿no les parece? Uno donde los amantes no se vuelven a ver y lo único que queda en muestra de su amor era un paraguas naranja y el recuerdo de unos besos bajo la lluvia.

El, nunca lo supimos, se llamaba Peeta, Peeta Meellark, Peet para ella. Y esta es su historia, la historia de un chico que amaremos de muchos modos.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**POV Peeta**

Nebulosas en movimiento, fuegos artificiales, pasos que vienen, ojos grises, fogatas en medio de la playa, olas que vienen y van, el fuego que muere entre las manos de la espuma, voces en susurros, voces que no conozco, voces que me marean, besos, besos húmedos, pasionales, suaves, inexistentes. Nebulosas que se detienen, cielos de los cuales ya no caen chispas, pasos que van, ojos grises que se cierran, espuma que desaparece, marea que se recoge, fogatas que acaban con todo, manos que se alejan junto con los susurros, junto con las voces, besos que vienen mas no siento y que desaparecen rápido como las volutas de humo, entonces otra vez besos inexistentes. Y al fondo de la escena casi invisible, hay algo, algo que no veo mas atrae a mi mirada, ahí un paraguas naranja, que sobre una charca reposa tranquilo, como durmiendo, muerto y muerto junto a mi.

Desperté con las sabanas enredadas entre las piernas, una almohada estaba tirada entre el espacio que existe entre mi cama y la pared, la ventana estaba entreabierta y una sutil brisa refresca la pieza.

Me quede mirando el techo sin moverme durante mucho tiempo, sentía mechones de pelo pegados a mi frente por el sudor, respire lenta y sonoramente un par de veces para que mi corazón se calmo. Ya no lo soportaba no podía parar de soñar con eso, se que todo era mu difuso y extraño pero todo se trataba de ella, ella por todos lados.

Era extraño, los sueños no eran los aterradores, de hecho eran mágicos y hermosos.

Y ese era el problema, eran demasiado hermosos y deseaba con toda mi alma que se volvieran realidad, pero eso quizás no sucedería.

Me desenrédese de las sabanas ¿Cómo me había movido tanto durante la noche? Desarme mi cama completamente y la volví hacer, luego me dirigí hacia las ventanas y las abrí y a la vez cerré las cortinas, planeaba bañarme y tener una ventana que da a la calle no es siempre lo mejor, tire mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón gris de chándal y una camisa fina, a una canasta que tenía en la esquina de la pieza, ahí se quedaba toda la ropa hasta el día del lavado. Agarre una toalla y me tire hacia la ducha.

Me puse bajo el grifo de agua y deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo.

"el agua debe fluir tranquilamente"

Me reí my despacio, mas que una carcajada era un lamento, no quería dejar que el agua fluyera, estaba seguro de que si las cosas seguían su curso normal ella no aparecería nunca más, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar eso.

Cerré los ojos y me la imagine de nuevo, como si no me bastara verla en todos lados; en la lumbre de todas las farolas veía sus pómulos altos y luminosos, su figura de sirena se me venía a la mente cada vez que veía a las hojas ulular como sus curvas al ser llevadas por el viento y su sonrisa de ángel adolorido aparecía como por arte de magia en cada atardecer que observaba desde mi ventana. Pero a pesar de verle en cada minuto volví a reconstruir su ser en mi mente por el placer de tenerla, aunque fuera en mis recuerdos; sus piernas largas, su pelo oscuro, que aquella noche le caía en mechones mojados por la espalda y la cara haciéndola parecer débil e indefensa, cosa que no era.

Sonreí, ante el recuerdo más bello que podía tener de ella... sus ojos místicos y adoloridos, como si miles de de tornados cruzaran por ellos y los dejaran sin descanso, de un color gris que estaba cansado como las calles que vemos todos los días.

Cerré el grifo del agua apenas consciente de que había terminado de bañarme, aunque por estos tiempos no me parecía extraño ni siquiera un poco, apenas era consciente del tiempo, las cosas y las personas. Podrían haber pasado desde 15 minutos hasta 2 horas desde que me metí a la ducha y para mi seria exactamente lo mismo.

Deje de pensar por un rato para lograr hacer las cosas. Salí de la ducha, me seque y me vestí, solo me puse unos bóxer y unos jeans no me daba la energía para mas, abrí las ventanas y las cortinas, sacudí mi pelo para que las gotas de agua lo abandonaran un poco y me tire sobre la cama.

El techo de mi cuarto se había convertido en algo muy familiar, conocía su color crema que se oscurecía en las esquinas y los bordes de las paredes, sus ampolletas de las cuales la última estaba fundida. Hace ya un mes que la conocí y hace ya un mes que lo que más hacia era mirar el techo ¿Por qué? Eso era simple, así era más fácil pensar sin distracciones.

Seguí con las cavilaciones que tenía antes de salir de la ducha. Apenas era consiente, un par de veces me había encontrado a mi mismo en un partido de básquet o en una fiesta sin tener idea de cómo había llegado hay, no es que me preocupara, pero a los demás sí, no ser consiente convertía a las cosas en algo más simple, el tiempo hacia menos heridas en mi cuerpo y los ratos de soledad no parecían tan abrumadores.

Intentaba actuar normal, juro que lo intentaba, pero no podía evitar terminar respondiendo cualquier cosa en una conversación por el hecho de distraerme. Pero a quien le iba a explicar que el amor me estaba matando de a poquito y que vivía entre ilusiones de volver a verla ¿Quién entendería eso? Ella, sol lo entendería, mas no podía agobiarla con todos mis problemas y hundir su alegría cada vez que la viera.

Sentí pasos subir por la escalera con gran prisa, de seguro era me madre o mi hermana Glimmer que venían a gritonearme por no haber bajado a la hora del desayuno, sea quien sea que abrió la puerta lo hiso sin si quiera tocar, así que respondí muy huraño.

- no me interesa lo que quieras ándate.

No solía comportarme así, pero estaba muy agotado de todo y quería usar mi fin de semana para descansar.

-he a mi no me respondes así – suspire, era Sol. – Además, vine a subirte los ánimos, así que anda moviendo.

Gire la cabeza, ella estaba parada en la entrada de mi puerta recostando su espalda en el marco de esta, me sonrió, llevaba sus viejos shorts de jeans y unas hawaianas de plástico, esas que venden en la playa, reconocí de inmediato que llevaba el beetle negro que le había regalado, mas ella había decidido cortarles las mangas para que se le vieran los hombros. No podía decir que se viera bien o linda o algo por el estilo, por que en cierto modo no era cierto, pero se veía como Sol única y bien a su extraña manera.

- no quiero – respondí como si fuera un niño pequeño, me di vuelta quedando boca abajo y me puse una almohada sobre la cabeza – no quiero hacer nada. Sentí que la cama se hundía en uno de los bordes y luego una mano que me tocaba el hombro.

-Peeta, no puedes estar triste toda la vida – me dijo con su voz tranquila –vamos, salgamos y pasémosla bien, te vas a divertir. – se cayó por un rato como meditando sus palabras - no nos podemos quedar esperando a que los sueños vengan por nosotros, hay que ir detrás de ellos – suspiro –anda, búscala, no solo está en tus sueños, es un ser vivo y se mueve por la tierra… y te está esperando.

- nunca me estaría esperando – sentí como su ceño se fruncía, eso pasaba cuando eras amigo mucho tiempo de alguien – y si fuera así – agregue para hacerla feliz - ¿Dónde planeas que la busque?

- no lo sé – la cama se movió y el peso de mi hombro desapareció, mas me tomo la mano, mire por el rabillo del ojo se había acostado mas con sus pies en mi cabeza y mis pies en su cabeza – pero en tu cuarto no está, con tanto tiempo aquí lo habrás comprobado – reí - vamos, sal, puede que esté más cerca de lo que crees.

- no quiero – solté su mano – ya te dije que no voy a salir.

Se paro estrepitosamente y me miro desde arriba con mirada desafiante, no era bueno que se pusiera así algo malo podía ocurrir, camino hacia la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirarme.

- tienes 5 minutos – respiro y continuo con su voz pausada y tranquila pero a la vez aterradora – para vestirte… tomar tus llaves… comer algo… y estar abajo – se dio media vuelta y continuo hablando – si no estás abajo en eso, no dudes de que vendré a arrastrarte y te vendrás conmigo quieras o no.– trague en seco y luego dándome su mejor voz de niña buena finalizo – yo invito esta vez.

La escuche bajar la escalera a un paso tranquilo una vez que ya no escuche mas pisadas me pare rápido de la cama y tome una polera, me la puse lo más rápido posible, busque mis converse por toda la pieza como un loco maniático, ver a Sol enojada no era algo recomendable y yo sabía muy bien que sería capaz de cargar conmigo hasta el piso de abajo, que fuerza tenía esa mujer.

Wow por fin las encontré, me las puse y corrí por las escaleras.

-Glimmer – grite, mientras pasa a toda prisa por el comedor.

- ya se, ya se – comento cansada mientras me tiraba una manzana y mis llaves – es que siempre te tendrá que amenazar – y continuo diciendo muchas cosas que no escuche.

Afuera a en la calle estaba Sol apoyado sobre "inanis" su moto, apenas me vio sonrió y se subió en ella, camine un poco más rápido y me subí detrás de mi amiga agarrándome de su cintura.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- al parque de diversiones.

Acelero y nos fuimos gritando y disfrutando del viento en la cara durante todo el camino, comentando de la vida, disfrutando el silencio y la música, siendo libres, pues qué más daba.

Llegamos antes de lo esperado y Sol fue a comprar las entradas, yo la seguí un poco más atrás como cauto y preocupado, pero nada malo podía pasar ¿verdad?

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora: no me tarde tanto ¿verdad? por lo menos intente no hacerlo, pero siento que en el ultimo tiempo solo salen y salen cosas que hacer. no se ustedes pero yo estoy a un mes que termino las clases, salgo el 30 de noviembre, JUPI! no me queda nada, pero a la ves mucho es como si los profesores quisieran torturarte.**

**lo lamento tanto por Peeta pe salio un poco (cof cof mucho) depresivo y melancólico, pero es que entube leyendo poesía y una cosa llevo a la otra y a terminado quedando así, espero que haya sido de su agrado o por lo menos que no les haya disgustado. el proximo capitulo sera otra vez POV Katniss, se me hace mucho mas facil :P y nos divertiremos mas, habrá locuras de Marvel y también un poco de romance así que esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo.**

**pueden creer que tuve 5 comentarios en este capitulo, fue tan hermoso. Se que no son muchos pero me hicieron tan infinitamente feliz para mi fue lo mejor del mundo, gracias a todos los que comentaron. **

** Riley92-: me divertí mucho en el viaje y estuvo muy lindo, cree recuerdos que jamas podre olvidar y lo que tampoco podre olvidar son tus lindos comentarios y lo bonito que es que alguien siga lo que haces, muchas gracias nunca podre pagártelo**

**un saludo a Vicky que me lee desde Twitter y quien debo decir es muy dulce y encantadora :P**

** EllaCampbell: ay lo siento tanto no quiero hacerte sufrir pero habia que hacer las cosas un poco tristes y...y ...y os juro que te lo voy recompensar, palabra de tributo. el que se viene es mas feliz así que con fuerzas y ánimos para seguir leyendo. **

**yukikandavobifield: ¿como que no leerás las historias de ****Mockingjay Forever? ¿quien te has creído descarada. jajjajjaja no, tranquila todo en broma. awww que bueno que te haya gustado y aveces me pasa lo mismo que a ti, y no puedo parar de leer, aunque nunca creí que eso pudiera pasar con algo que yo escribo.**

**Prim Granger:hola hola nueva lectora,me encanto lo de "no importa si tardas un mes en actualizar (no le hagas mucho caso a esto :-s)" fue tan hermoso y tierno,wow eres de mexico yei acabas de ganar muchos puntos por eso, y muchas gracias por lo que me escribiste.**

**lauraXD: tu comentario fue el mas dulce y es que la verdad tus palabras fueron muy hermosas, en el mundo hacen falta mas personas así **

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


	7. al parque de diversiones part 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Porque si fueran míos, hubiera inventado un chico guapo, sexy, tierno y sensible para Johanna**

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Parte siete: carruseles, norias, montañas rusas y ahg casas embrujadas **

Siempre he creído que el lugar no importa, y lo que importa son las personas con las que te encuentras. No me mal entiendas, sigo creyendo en lo mismo, mas hay lugares…que cambian todo.

Por ejemplo… hay lugares que recordamos siempre, otros que deseamos olvidar y esos extraños, donde sabemos que va ocurrir algo, donde soñamos que ocurra algo.

Para mí, los parques de diversiones siempre fueron lugares donde reinaba la magia y ocurrían cosas, que en otros lados serian simples fantasías. Creo que hay algo distinto en ellos, como si miles de jokers se escondieran bajos sus cimientos y movieran los hilos del destino, mas esto queda a la imaginación de cada uno… y ahora empieza la historia.

Así que tiren las cartas a la mesa ¿QUIEN SACARA EL JOKER DE ESTA JUGADA?

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

Suspire, acaso no podían hacer los mapas para los parques un poco más sencillos o yo era un asco leyéndolo, una de las dos, aunque mas me parecía ser la primera pues cuando se lo había pasado a Finnick lo había estado leyendo al revés por unos cuantos minutos antes de darse cuenta, volví a suspiras y fruncí el seño intentando concentrarme, Annie entendía mi mensaje con toda claridad y expreso de un modo no tan amable lo que tenía en mente.

- MARVEL! Si no vas a ayudar te callas – grito ese tierno monstruo mientras todos las personas que estaban cerca de nosotros se giraban a ver.

- EURECA – salte y lance el mapa por los aires – ya encontré donde está el carrusel.

- ¿Cuál? – Me pregunto Annie con los ojitos brillándole - el que es como una fiesta elegante de gala o el con mariposas y unicornios.

- el de los unicornios

- oye Katniss, pero no buscábamos ese tobogán gigante – todos lo miramos con ojos de gatos y sonrisas gigantes – oh – se lamento – ya entendí.

- Gale, Finnick agarradlo.

Ambos corrieron por Marvel y lo levantaron con total facilidad a pesar de que el no paraba de contorsionarse para que lo soltaran. Tome la mano de Annie y me puse a correr hacia donde ahora sabia que se encontraban los juegos infantiles, un poco más atrás los chicos venían al trote y riéndose a carcajadas, fui frenando de a poco en el momento en el que vimos el juego tan dulce y que tanto horror le causaba al pobrecito de marvel, frene por completo y me forme en la fila.

- me niego – aulló Marlvel cuando lo soltaron.

- el dinero – pronunciamos Gale y yo mientras estirábamos las manos.

- amigos, no podrían ser mas malos – se puso en la fila justo antes de Gale, quien lo retendría ante cualquier escape.

Annie se formo junto con nosotros, así que Finnick termino cargando con todas las cosas.

La fila avanzaba rápido, no muchas personas se subían a este juego y podría decir que casi ninguna de nuestra edad.

Mire para el lado y vi como mi amigo, registraba los bolsos buscando algo con mucho esmero, llego a mi bolso y puso una sonrisa triunfante, vi como sacaba un rectángulo color negro y a mi mente vino una palabra "mi cámara" sonríe y él me guiño un ojo.

Annie estaba muy feliz, se subió a un asiento que tenía forma de luna y estaba decorado con muchos brillantes, miro a su novio y este le tomo una foto, con Gale arrastramos a Marvel hasta sentarlo en un unicornio con el pelo roza y miles de destellos, este puso cara de cachorrito y después nos miro como preguntando qué tan malo había sido para merecer esto. Gale me tomo la mano y me guio hasta una mariposa que tenia las alas extendías y en la que había dos asientos vacios, esperamos que todo se llenare y que la música empezara.

Apenas nos pusimos a girar Finnick se preparo como todo un fotógrafo profesional, se veía tan gracioso, con la cara seria y haciendo movimientos exagerados para sacarles fotos a todos.

Marvel intenta esconder su cara de todas las maneras posibles, pero nuestro ahora camarógrafo experto hacia un gran trabajo sacándole fotos donde solo lograba verse peor, después de un rato Marvel dejo de intentar esconder y solo puso su cara de "los odio". Annie por otro lado le posaba su novio y sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿siempre les miras así? – dijo Gale sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- ¿así como?

- no lo sé – me abrazo por la espalda uniendo sus manos sobre mi estomago – te brillan los ojos, como si ellos fueran lo mejor del mundo.

Es cierto ellos son lo mejor del mundo me recuesto en el pecho ce mi amigo y sonrío cuando nos toman una foto.

- es que lo son, incluido el – digo sin medir mis palabras.

- cuando planeas presentarlo – me susurra muy bajo al oído.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito separándome de él, me doy cuenta de que todos nos miran y siento mis mejillas arder - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- es fácil saberlo, si cada vez que te duermes en mis brazos dices que te gustaría volver al árbol y despiertas con lagrimas en los ojos – me hundo en su pecho y lo abrazo.

- cuando lo encentre de nuevo – me acerco a su oído – serás el primero en conocerlo.

- me parece muy bien – el juego se acaba – me acompaña señorita – dice como todo un caballero y me agarra de la mano.

Lo sigo y nos bajamos, en una banca que hay frente al juego los chicos mantienen una pequeña discusión.

- por favor – ruega Marvel – haré lo que quieran, pero no las suban a internet.

Llego riéndome por lo que pasa.

- ven les dije que hoy andaba con suerte ¿vamos al siguiente juego?

-por supuesto – responde Annie quien se para como un resorte - ¿montaña rusa? –Todos asentimos – Katniss ¿para donde vamos?

- bueno – me agarro el pelo y juego nervioso con las manos – chicos… he perdido el mapa.

-¡¿Qué?!

- es que con toda la emoción de traer a Marvel aquí lo he tirado y bueno – me miran con rabia –pero esta por allá – apunto a una montaña rusa gigante con tema del espacio exterior – carrera, el ultimo que llega paga el almuerzo – digo mientras salgo corriendo.

Las montañas rusas son las favoritas de todos, a Gale no se le ve cambiar nunca la expresión pero me ha confesado que le encanta cuando vamos de cabeza, a Marvel le encanta poder gritar a todo pulmón sin que parezca un lunático, Annie y Finnick aman la confianza secreta que mantienen dentro del carro con los dedos entrelazados para darse ánimos, y yo disfruto esa sensación en el estomago que se te produce en las caídas libres, esa sensación que te libera de todas las demás y solo te deja concentrar en el nudo de tu estomago, casi, casi…como el amor.

Llegamos jadeantes a la fila del juego, yo por el primer lugar y Gale al final por la zancadilla que Annie se encargo de hacerle, hay que hacer poca cola ya que unos tipos nos colaron a mí y Annie con la intención de coquetearnos, pero les salió el tiro por la culata cuando vieron a los chicos. La cosa es que en unos minutos ya estábamos disfrutando de una montaña rusa genial.

La atracción se llamaba Follow me to space y estaba pintada en rosas, verdes y naranjos fluor, íbamos sentados de a uno en una naves y las subidas eran increíbles.

Salimos un poco tambaleantes y super alegres.

- ¿Qué tal si nos sacamos una foto, aquí con el juego a las espaldas?

- me parece perfecto – dice Finnick mientras toma mi cámara y camina unos pasos hacia el frente

- ¡Finnick! Tú también tienes que salir – le grito Annie.

- ¿y quién saca la foto si no?

Miro hacia los lados buscando alguien que nos haga ese favor, y la encuentro de repente una chica.

- Ella – la apunto para que los otros puedan reconocerla y nos vamos acercando.

Era una cica alta que se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que hay por todo el parque, tenía un beetle negro pegado al cuerpo y correaba agua por todos lados. De vez en cuando sacudía los brazos provocando que saltaran muchas gotas.

- hey tu – grito Gale cuando estábamos cerca, ella nos miro extrañados y se puso una mano en el pecho – si tu – Gale se le acerco y le sonrió - ¿nos sacas una foto?

- por supuesto – se paró de un salto - ¿Dónde la quieren?

- con la montaña rusa de espaldas – dijo Finnick mientras le pasaba la cámara.

Nos pusimos todos muy serios y derechos frente al juego, parecíamos robots, nuestra nueva camarógrafa se rio y nos grito.

- QUE TO SACA LA FOTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE PARESCAIS ESTATUAS ¡amontónense y SONRIAN .

Entonces, Gale me tomo a volandas como una princesa y Annie se subió a la espalda de Finnick mientras le mordía el cuello. Mientras tanto Marvel se cruza de brazos y pone cara de amurado.

- listos o no, acá va - y como el click de la foto. - ¿quieren otra más? – todos asentimos, mas ella movió la cabeza y nos grito – cambio de parejas.

Gale me bajo y fue corriendo a abrazar a Marvel, mire a Annie desafiante y las dos nos fuimos a pelear por el pobre de Finnick. Y click otra foto lista.

Esta chica se acerco a nosotros y nos paso la cámara.

- salieron increíbles.

- chica y ¿Cómo te llamas? – y Marvel en plan coqueteo.

- Sol, pero cariño – se le acerco lo abrazo y le susurro al oído algo que todos alcanzamos a escuchar – no soy tan fácil. – se alejo y todo reímos.

- ¿y qué haces sola? – le digo.

- a no estoy sola, vine con una amigo. Pero lo mande a comprar helados…se lo merecía –giro la cabeza y vio a alguien – hay viene, bueno, adiós. Ojala nos veamos de nuevo. – y se fue corriendo hacia un chico.

El chico estaba de espaldas y Sol salto sobre él mientras este buscaba equilibro, luego se fueron caminando, pero ese pelo me parecía conocido.

- hey Kat – me trajo de vuelta al mundo Gale - ¿adónde vamos ahora?

- me apetece estar tan empapada como el sol.

- ¿sabes lo ridículo que suena eso?

Nos subimos a las atracciones de agua durante un buen rato, las favoritas de Finnick, ese chico tenía algo con el agua.

- ¿no les bajo el hambre amigos? – pregunto Marvel mientras se sobaba la guata de un modo muy histriónico.

- ahora que los dices, si – respondí - que tal si vamos a los puestos de comida junto a los juegos de parque tradicional.

-wuw, vivan las ideas de Kat – grita Marvel mientras me abraza por la espalda ¿es que le gusta tanto la comida?

Nos encaminamos todos juntos y muy felices, compramos buenas raciones de ´papas fritas y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de los juegos.

- Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor– escuchamos a alguien gritar, yo conocía esa voz.

- ¿la que está diciendo eso no es Sol?- me pregunta Gale.

-eso creo.

En ese instante vemos pasar un chico rubio y una loca que no podía ser más que Sol corriendo hacia un puesto, siento que sol nos alcanza a ver por el rabillo del ojo y se detiene, me mira, suelta el chico y viene corriendo hasta a mí, se tira a mis brazos y nos dice alegre a todos.

- los encontré de nuevo.

Entonces miro a su compañero, es él, no puede ser otro, completamente perfecto y encantador. Se ha quedado parado unos metros más adelante y me mira estupefacto, parpadeo un par de veces para ver si es real y sonrió al darme cuenta de que no estoy soñando.

Escucho como la mis amigos hablan y como el parque tiene sus ruidos característicos, los gritos y el chirrido de los juegos, pero todo parece lejano como si se encontrara en otro plano. La vista se empieza a nublar en los bordes y solo soy capazas de verlo a él, tan brillante y único. Lo único que quiero es correr y besar sus labios como he soñado tantas noches pero mis piernas no me responden y el pánico se apodera de mí, pero justo en ese momento escucho la voz de Sol más fuerte que antes como si gritara.

- Peeta ven aquí –el chico no responde se ha quedado inmóvil, ella corre hacia a él y lo empuja por la espalda hasta estar de vuelta con nosotros – bueno este es mi amigo – lo mira y se da cuenta de que algo le pasa - ¿te ocurre algo?

El solo me mira y tartamudea algunas cosas inentendibles, pero luego logra pronunciar

- ella.

Nadie entiende ¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi perfecto héroe? Pero me doy cuenta de que alguien lo entiende, Sol, y siento envidia.

- que te dije – le dice a él, a Peeta con mucho cariño- te estaba esperando aquí afuera, no solo está en tus sueños – él se sonroja y creo que es la cosa más hermosa que he visto – se llama Katniss por si querías saberlo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando y sonrió de la forma más sincera posible, el también me esperaba, Sol sigue hablando pero en otro tono y deja que ese momento solo se mío y de Peeta y que los demás no se den cuenta.

- el es Marvel – lo apunta – Finnick y Annie, son novios –ellos saludan y se abrazan- y por último el es Gale.

Un silencio incomodo reina por un momento hasta que Gale se para bota el envase de sus papas se acerca a Sol y le pregunta.

- ¿y qué es lo que suplicabas con tantas ansías?

A ella se le ilumina los ojos y luego responde.

- le rogaba a Petta que fuéramos a los juegos de tiro al blanco, pero este – le pega un codazo a Peeta – se ha negado a ir.

- a mi me parece una muy buena idea. Le responde Gale – acabamos de comer y no sería lo mejor subirnos a los juegos pero debemos hacer algo ¿Qué les parece chicos?

Todos asentimos.

- ¿Qué tal si apostamos propuse?

- wow Katniss Everdeen apostando ¿y a que se debe este milagro? –me dijo Annie y puede ver como Sol se reia despacito.

- y es que ahora es ilegal apostar cuando uno quiera. Bueno ¿ven eso de allá? – Apunte a un pequeño escenario – es un karaoke, el que pierda deberá cantar frente a todos.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos dirigimos a los juegos, el primero al que fuimos era un tiro con arco, sonreí para mis adentros y vi como todos tiraban. Gale era muy bueno, aunque eso lo sabia íbamos a clases juntos. Sol y Marvel salvaban, Finnick hacia su mayor esfuerzo, pero por otro lado Annie y Peeta daban verdadero asco.

Peeta fue el último en tirar y se acerco para pasarme el arco.

- suerte – me dijo al oído poniendo su mejor sonrisa de galán.

- no la necesito.

Me pare frente a la diana, a la misma distancia que todos, tire una flecha y este cayó casi en el centro. En mi segundo y último tiro decidí lucirme, corrí y me acerque adonde los demás, me puse al frente de Peeta y lo mire a los ojos, me puse en posición y dispare son ver, la flecha le dio al centro y oí como todos suspiraban.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le dije al chico de ojos azules.

- increíble, igual que tu.

- chica – se acerco Sol eres increíble – pero no creas que te dejare ganar.

Nos fuimos a muchos juegos mas, Annie demostró una ser una experta en usar pistolas y Peeta un asco en cualquiera de los juegos, Marvel y Finnick no tenían mucha gracia pero siempre lo lograban de alguna u otra forma, Gale y sol y iban muy parejos y yo lideraba al grupo, aunque los dos anteriores me seguían muy de cerca.

Llegamos a un puesto muy llamativo, con colores flúor y un gran cartel que decía "Lanza un chuchillo directo a mi corazón" en ese puesto todo iba como siempre con los típicos puntajes, hasta el turno de sol, quien era ultima.

Tomo los 3 chuchillos que nos daban por turno y agarro el brazo de Peeta, lo puso delante de la diana y con una manzana en la cabeza.

- tranquilo – le dijo, le toco la punta de la nariz y se devolvió a su puesto original.

1…..2…..3 y lanzo un chuchillo que impacto justo en la manzana, Peeta ni se inmuto, se alejo unos pasos y izo lo mismo, luego unos cuantos pasos más. La verdad estaba bastante lejos y ya me empezaba a asustar.

- ¿no piensas lanzar desde ahí verdad? – dijo Gale.

- si lo pienso ¿algún problema? – le respondió mordaz.

- lo vas a matar – dijo este

-¿te importa tanto? Una vida más una vida menos, es igual.

- me produces asco –le dijo mi amigo.

- nunca pedí tu opinión.

- eres una niña malcriada y ridícula, tú no sabes cómo son las cosas.

- y tú no sabes nada de mí.

Entonces sol cerró los ojos, se movió como una serpiente y lanzo otro cuchillo, que como las veces anteriores estuvo perfecto.

Luego jugamos a muchos juegos, solo que Sol decidió perderlos todos.

- gracias – escuche que le decía Peeta a sol – sabes que no me gusta cantar.

Al final los puestos quedaron asi: KATNISS – GALE – FINNICK – MARVEL – ANNIE – PEETA – SOL.

- bueno - dijo esta – perdí – pero pudo cobrar mi castigo al final, primero vallamos a la casa embrujada.

A todos nos gusto la idea.

- pero hay una condición – nos dijo – iremos en parejas – y yo las hare.

- pero somos 7 – opine.

- cierto, tranquila lo soluciono al tiro – fue donde una chica y le hablo al oído, volvieron las dos juntas – bueno, Gale harás pareja con ella, se llama Emely. Marvel tu vendrán conmigo, Finnick y Annie y Peeta con Katnnis. Todo listo vamos.

Me quedo en shock, nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Siento que me toman la mano.

- vienes conmigo, pareja – me sonríe y se acerca mi rostro – a lo menos que tengas miedo.

- nunca.

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**notas de su humilde servidora: lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento **** lo siento. De verdad lo siento, hace casi un mes que no subo un capitulo y se que esta muy mal pero el 30 termine el colegio y el ultimo tiempo fueron puras pruebas y no escribí mucho , así que discúlpenme.**

******Como ya les dije acabo de salir del colegio, ya solo me queda mi graduación de octavo, básica (no se como se llamara en otros países el 14 y termino yupi!**

**También quiero darles las gracias por que son las mejores lectoras del mundo y estoy muy contenta de que les guste lo que escribo.**

**les quiero pedir un favor, que es algo patudo pero me ayudaría mucho, como no las conozco y no se sus gustos aveces las puedo embarrar, por eso quiero que en sus comentarios me pongan que personajes quieren que aparezcan y así me ayudarían un montón. Se que es raro, pero siento que esta historia las pertenece en cierta medida y quiero su opinión. **

**Y ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios.**

**Riley92: ya se encontraron espero que eso te haga feliz, me encantas tu siempre eres la primera y eso es tan genial te adoro un montón.**

**EllaCampbell: yei dijiste que mis escritos iniciales son monos y por eso te amare de por vida, ahora nos pusimos alegras así que ya no te haré sufrir...por un rato jajjajajja. oh esta vez el escrito de arriba no iba a ir pero como me dijiste que te gusto hice uno, así que va especialmente dedicado a ti.**

**Prim Granger: si si si , tienes muchos puntos. Katniss no confundirá la amistad de Peeta y Sol pero podrían surgir otros problemas, pedon por no actualizar pronto, se que no tengo perdón, pero intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir, muchos saludos y espero que te haya gustado.**

**yukikandavobifield:yei hartar a los amigos contándoles historias es lo mejor *_* yo también lo hago. creo que te deje con ganas de leer por un largo tiempo a si que pido que no me ahorquen, si lo hicieran no podría seguir escribiendo.**

**PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE: perdón, actualizare seguido para la próxima.**

**lauraXD: to te adoro mas, ¿sabes que? me hiciste llorar de alegría, yo nunca cree que pudiera hacer sentir eso a la gente, creo que podría morir feliz, si te he hecho sentir algo he logrado mi objetivo en la vida.**

**akatsuki84: nueva seguidora, eso me hace feliz, espero verte aquí por un largo rato y que te pueda gustar lo que escribo, muchos saludos y besos.**

**Mockingjay Forever: mi liz, no tengo nada que perdonarte cariño, tranquila, yo tampoco te he dejado reviews en tus últimos capítulos, y esta pésimo, pero las dos estamos muy ocupadas. amo que te guste me hace sentir genial, eres como mi mentora. preciosa nos vemos donde podamos y espero tus sonrisas y palabras.**

**Guest: seas quien seas, ser misterioso y místico jjajajajja, eres de mexico, enserio los mexican s son lo mejor, te aviso a tu Twitter y cualquier cosa por allá me puedes apurar.**

**los quiero a todos.**

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


End file.
